


Bring Me Back

by evilly_laughing



Series: My Life Is With You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Dean Winchester, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilly_laughing/pseuds/evilly_laughing
Summary: Sam and Dean haven't talked in years. Not since Sam went to college. The departure of Dean's brother shook the small household and even after their father died, leaving them without a parent alive in this world, the two never spoke. What was there to talk about?Maybe they could speak to each other about the serious relationships they were in or even the friends they met along the way.Maybe they could tell each other about their jobs and how their life was.Maybe they could talk about their houses and what they like to do for fun.Maybe they would get the chance to because Dean's boyfriend has no other choice but to contact Sam after one of his spells goes bad, and Sam's girlfriend thought it was high time she learned about the other Winchester.





	1. Prologue

Castiel was really focused as he carefully tipped the last of the ingredients into the bowl. He knows he should sleep and that Dean was probably still waiting for him to get his ass in bed but this was too important. Besides, his boyfriend already knows how Castiel gets when he has a goal in mind. There will be no rest until it is completed. Preparing to say the final words to the spell, Castiel is interrupted by loud footsteps.

"Cas?" Dean calls from the dark house. Huh, when did it even get so late?

Coming into view, Castiel can see Dean's bedhead and tired eyes. The man in front of him wore a gray, long-sleeved, batman shirt and navy blue boxers. His voice, heavy with sleep, asks again: "Cas?"

"Dean. I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you.'

"'sokay, Cas. Why're ya up?"

"I was just finishing up on this new spell. I'll get to bed in a few minutes. I promise. Why don't you go to the bedroom and I'll be there soon?" Castiel directs his boyfriend away from the magical mess of a kitchen table to the bedroom but Dean stops him.

"No. I'll stay."

Castiel pulls out a kitchen chair for him to sit in and then continues working. There's no use arguing with a sleepy, grumpy Dean. He knows better.

Castiel goes back to the head of the table to start speaking the correct words, when, out of the corner of his eye, Castiel sees Dean's tired body lean forward as the man's eyes closed with sleep.

"Dean!" Castiel shouts but it's too late. Dean falls onto many different substances that line the table, many of which are either supernatural or have magical abilities. Then, Dean slides onto the floor, unconscious, with a dim glow resonating within his body. There is no telling what would happen to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other chapters will have more words, this is just an introduction. Please tell me what you think of this fic. I might do a prequel but it is a little premature to start planning that.


	2. Introducing Sam

Sam was nervous. Hell, he's been nervous ever since his phone rang with a new number and an area code he couldn't quite recognize. His anxiety only grew, hearing the strange man's voice through the speaker asking if he was Sam... if he was Sam, Dean's little brother. Clearly, this man knew Dean and called because his big brother got himself into a mess of sorts. It was the only logical thing. And so when the man asked, after Sam confirmed his own identity, if Sam could come to Nebraska because there was an issue regarding his brother's current state (whatever the hell that was supposed to mean), Sam said no.

I mean, Sam isn't an asshole. If Dean was really messed up the hospital would've tracked him down. But this guy was a total stranger who didn't even introduce himself. Sam's spent too many years training to hunt monsters with his father to drop the suspicious way he views situations.

Jess, however, happened to overhear and was absolutely delighted at the prospect of meeting another Winchester. This changed Sam's answer but he still needed to know all about the stranger and what Dean got himself into before buying two plane tickets.

From the texts sent back and forth with the stranger named Castiel, Sam figured out that his brother has lived in Nebraska for a while. It was surprising, Sam never thought Dean would stay in one place. That wasn't how they were raised. Castiel also told Sam that they had a house together. Sam never thought Dean would be able to put up with roommates either but Sam was proven wrong once more. He did think it was suspicious that Dean never talked to him but Castiel sent him a picture of Dean from two weeks ago to assure Sam that he knew Dean and said man was fine. The picture was Dean for sure. The man looked to be in the middle of a laugh, his mouth open and his eyes sparkling in delight. It was something Sam rarely remembered from the sad man he grew up with. The background looked to be a parking lot with a couple cars in it and Dean was leaning against his Impala with an oil-stained rag in his hands. Sam got nostalgic at the sight of their father's car. He wondered if Dean still called it Baby.

Sam was excited too. He wanted to see his brother again, no matter how many times he told himself he didn't need to. Sam ended up showing Jess the picture and then telling her all about Dean. How he made up different games to play when they were kids, how he was the best cook and made amazing burgers, how he'd whisper to Sam a bunch of mindless jokes during long car rides until Sam would laugh. Sam got the urge to hug the man again, his arms felt empty without the warmth of his big brother.

More than ever Sam wanted to hear Dean's voice, yet Castiel keeps saying that he can't with Dean's new condition. As many times as Sam asks about it, Castiel won't give up much. After three days of finding out all he can about what's going on, Sam and Jess were on their way to the airport. They could drive of course, but ever since Sam left Dad and the life they lived, he didn't wish to spend another day driving around.

Now, Sam's practically shaking with fear and excitement. They rented a car and put all their bags in it. Then, Sam and Jess were on their way to the place they were going to meet Castiel at. Castiel said that they had an extra room in their house for Sam and Jess so it was useless to pay for a hotel. Jess agreed.

Walking into the Roadhouse is one of the scariest things Sam will probably have to do in his life. Jess is behind him as they come up to the bar to ask if Castiel was here. Sam starts his introduction with a shaky voice.

"Hey, I'm Sam, Dean's younger brother-"

The brawny bartender to Sam's left interrupts with a thick accent, "Ha. You say that like we don't know who you are."

"Yeah," another guy behind the bar chimes. "We've seen your picture, what, a hundred times?"

"Pfftt. At least, Ash. If he ain't talkin' about you, he's goin' on about Cas," a blonde waitress put in as she walks past them.

Taken back, Sam could only question the people, who seem to be Dean's friends, in surprise, "Dean talks about me?"

That earned a round of hard laugher out of the employees and even a few costumers.

Sam can't even get in his other questions as he looks around at the unfamiliar faces.

Who the hell is Cas and why was he so damn important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, it inspired me to add to this faster.


	3. The Meeting

The Roadhouse wasn't really busy. A couple regulars were sitting at the bar and few booths. It was only two in the afternoon. Castiel sat in the booth that he usually occupied with Dean. He was a bit early to meet Sam but he needed those few extra minutes to figure out what he was going to say. For some reason, 'Hi, I'm a witch but don't worry I'm also your brother's boyfriend and he means the world to me. Anyway, I called because the brother you haven't seen in years has accidentally been aged into a four-year-old and I need your help.' didn't seem like the right way to go. In any case, Castiel figured he'd break the news slowly. It never goes well if you start a conversation with, 'Hi, I'm a witch.'

Castiel only called Sam once he realized how big the situation was. The witch has dealt with Dean being injured, being turned into an old man, even being transformed into an animal. None of his boyfriend skills prepared him for the toddler. It was only a day after the transformation that he realized he needed some brother skills instead. Castiel hoped contacting Sam would not be a mistake. Dean talked about the young man with such adoration that Castiel felt like Sam would not make a big deal out of the situation.

It was hard to miss the complete giant coming through the door to Ellen's bar. Benny, Jo, and Ash started to harass the guy so Castiel thought it was wise to step in. He waved a hand to the man and beckoned Sam over. Following him was, he assumed, Sam's girlfriend. Castiel stood up to shake both of their hands as they introduced themselves.

"Sam."

"Jess."

Castiel smiled and told them to take a seat. Sam was nervous, Castiel could tell. He sympathized, meeting your brother again after years apart was very scary. Jess was excited though, she probably couldn't wait to meet Sam's family. Still, she rubbed Sam's arm to give him some support. Castiel thought that Dean would like Jess.

"I'm so glad you both could come," Castiel decided to start off with.

"Where's Dean?" Sam immediately inquired. He mumbled an apology after for his harsh tone but Castiel thought it was appropriate for the brother. No sense beating around the bush now.

"It's okay, Sam. He's at our house, safe. I would never, knowingly leave Dean in a dangerous place."

Jess gave him a smile and nod. She probably can relate seeing how protective she was of her own boyfriend. Sam, though, seemed confused.

"Why do you care?"

Castiel was taken by surprise with the question; he thought he made their situation quite clear.

"Because it's my job to do so as his boyfriend."

Jess smiled more, "I understand. I mean, without me to worry about this guy," Jess wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder in a playful manner, "he'd no doubt crash and burn."

Castiel gave a chuckle and grinned at the easy flow of conversation before Sam started up again.

"Okay, pause for a second here, Cas-el. You're telling me, my brother, Dean Winchester, the love 'em and leave 'em guy who always has beautiful women on his arms has not only a stable relationship, but a stable relationship with a _guy_."

Castiel resisted the urge to correct Sam on his name. This was going to be harder than expected. If Sam can't believe he's Dean's boyfriend, how the hell was he supposed to convince the man that he's a witch with good intentions?

"Yes?" Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "Look, this isn't going how I thought it would. You don't have to believe that I'm Dean's lover if you don't want to. I called you here for a different reason."

Sam sighed. The tension in his shoulders drained a little and left him looking younger. Castiel could see the boy that Dean boasts happily about in the man across from him.

"I need to ask; is Jess informed on your past hobby that you shared with your brother and father growing up?"

"My past-" Sam started to ask but a look of understanding washed over his face.

"No," he answered solemnly, "but I don't want to exclude her. She should know. I mean, you know and your Dean's... your Dean's."

Castiel gave a small smile at the statement. He was Dean's. It was that simple. "Don't feel bad about it, Sam. I have had past experiences that exposed me to it. Dean never told me because he never had to. I'm sure it is hard to let someone you love know about less than innocent things that haunt the night."

Jess was no doubt curious but she was quiet as Sam planned what he was going to do.

"Jess and I are going to take a hotel room tonight. It's getting late and I want to let her know privately."

Then, he turned to Jess and in whispers, they spoke until Jess slipped out of the Roadhouse, not before saying goodbye to Castiel though.

"Can you give me a run down to what a happened to my brother?" Sam looked worried. He really was a kid wondering what his big brother got himself into.

"Of course, Sam. And you may call me Cas if it is easier to say. Dean has stopped really hunting for a while now. He mostly works as a mechanic in town and only hunts on weekends with me if it is in a close area." Skipping the part where Castiel is a witch who watches his back and is the reason Dean's like this, he continues, "Last week, Dean got hurt by a witch's spell that regressed him. Not only does your brother look like a toddler now. He also only has the memories of when he was a child. This is a problem seeing how he is the same way he would've been as a four-year-old," Castiel pauses to look at Sam, "right after your mother's death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a while to write because of personal issues. Because of such reasons, I might not post for a while. I do have to start my sophomore year of high school soon too. Great :\


	4. Driving Towards Him

It took Sam and Jess only a day and a half to get back to Castiel. It was surprising, not because he thought ill towards Jess OR Sam, but based on previous experiences introducing people to the supernatural world. Castiel himself would have put off telling Dean he's a witch for years if he had the chance, no matter his feelings toward the Hunter. Still, he went out once more to the Roadhouse to meet them and bring them home. To his home. To Dean's home. To their home, together.

They met up, Sam towering over pretty much everyone, and then they all piled into Castiel's car. It wasn't the Impala that Dean loved so much, it felt weird if Castiel were to drive that, especially without his partner by his side. Sam took note of the lack of Dean's car, but Castiel made sure to inform the brother that Dean's Baby was safe at their home. Overall, the couple was definitely nervous; whether that be due to the impending meeting with Dean in his early childhood, Jess getting used to the idea of the supernatural existing, or they really were uncomfortable with his driving was the question.

"You seem nervous," he says to the backseat passengers. "Dean does say I drive like an old lady, so I apologize if my driving is causing you discomfort. However, I doubt that is the true reason."

That seemed to make Sam chuckle and Castiel watched in the mirror as some tension eased from his body.

"Don't worry, Cas. That's not an issue. Dean always picked on my driving too, by the way. It's good to know he had someone else to make fun of while....while I was.....well, y'know."

"Indeed. And Jess, how you are dealing with this new information?"

The blonde, lost in her thoughts, shook her head and looked at Sam. "It's...it's a lot I'm not gonna lie, but I'm adjusting."

"That is good. I'm glad. I'm also grateful both of you could be here. Dean is in a very vulnerable state right now and I'm hoping that his brother would help him, even if you don't exactly look like the baby he remembers. Dean's current condition aside, I am also happy to have met you and, eventually, I would have tried to contact you. This just, pushed my hand in the situation."

"Why would you even try to contact us if it was not an emergency?" Sam asked. He looked giant in Castiel's old Pontiac. The car was something Dean fixed up, even if the Firebird was found in pieces. It was a daily reminder of his talented lover. Dean also insisted Castiel take it because it was the same year as his boyfriend's Baby. Apparently, the car Castiel was driving was unacceptable.

"Why wouldn't I? You're a huge part of Dean. At first, he was so closed off, but then I found out he had a little brother. After that, he would talk constantly. Now, that it wasn't a secret, he told me everything that came to mind. The reason he kept to himself was because every little thing reminded him of you. He loves you dearly. I bet Jess can agree that we wanted to meet the other Winchester, if only to suffice our own curiosity."

Sam groans as Jess laughs at that. "I've only been bugging him for over a year," she smiles.

Castiel pulls into the driveway of his home and walks up the steps. This is going to be interesting, that was the only guarantee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Sorry. I will get something better up soon. Figured I'd just post what I had for now.


	5. Dean's New Life

The house was ordinary. Sam doesn't know what he was expecting but a neighboorhood was not it. The couple even had a fence! Which begs the question: Does Dean have a dog? That would be so unfair. Sam always wanted one and for Dean to have a dog, and a house, and a freakin' boyfriend... well, Dean had never expressed a want for any of that. His big brother seemed content to a lonely life on the road with only Zepplin songs for company.

Cas leads Jess and Sam to the door. It's yellow and looks like someone was in the middle of painting flowers on it. Dean has a flower-filled door, and Sam can't focus too much on that because the door opens to reveal a petite woman with a little boy sleeping in her arms. The boy is either a shapeshifter, a really good clone, or the real Dean because the kid is an exact replica of all the pictures Sam has of toddler Dean. Looking closer, Sam sees the child's cheeks are streaked with tears, his hand squeezes a Chewbacca stuffed animal, his dirty blonde hair is longer, and his pajamas have Batman on them. There is no doubt, this is Sam's older brother.

The redheaded woman holding him eases Dean into Cas's arms and whispers, "I get Chewie back after all this."

Cas nods and gestures for Jess and Sam to come in. After leading the way to the living room, Cas softly tells them to wait there and goes to put Dean in his bed. Sam follows. He knows Cas has it handled but the Hunter part of him deep down is still suspicious. Dean couldn't possibly live here, in a place where apparently they spray vanilla air freshener, or something of that nature, because the aroma in the house is strong and pleasant. Cas looks like he could have a secret or two. Who knows if the so-called 'boyfriend' has good intentions for him?

"You can certainly watch me Sam, but please refrain from any comments that insult your brother, no matter what age you are referring to," Cas glances up from arranging the covers to tell him.

"Sorry, I know I'm being rude. I just never thought that Dean... I just mean that this isn't where I thought he'd end up." Sam throws his arms up in despair as he sort of points out the whole bedroom. It's obviously where Castiel and Dean sleep but Castiel's side hasn't been used recently, the brown bedding still tucked in. There are two nightstands, two dressers, two closets, it was like Dean was getting domestic. Dean even had an Impala model on his nightstand and a stack of books. Of course, there are supernatural cases on the dresser, newspapers marked up and missing persons highlighted, but the whole bedroom was so normal.

"You're right. Somehow I prefer this to a graveyard," Cas deadpans and Sam feels guilty because he's right. If Castiel didn't call him, the next time he hears from his brother would be through the police or hospital.

"Come out, we can talk more. Sorry you can't meet him, yet. I know all this waiting must get on your nerves but he, of course, was not sleeping for the past nights and was "running on fumes" when I left him with Charlie to meet you guys."

They started back to the ladies and Sam wondered who taught Cas to do quotation marks with his fingers. Dean would probably get a kick out of the misuse, or maybe not. Sam's starting to question if he really did know his brother. He's saved from further revaluation by the woman, Charlie, introducing herself as these dorks' bestest friend. Cas doesn't correct her.

"How was Dean today?" Castiel asks.

"Oh, he was fine. I don't know why he's warmed up to me faster than you but we almost had a problem free day! And sleepy Dean has got to be the cutest version thus far. All he wants is cuddles!"

"I noticed that you went shopping, thank you. I don't know how long we could have Dean living out of his old t-shirts."

"Yeah. I got some toys other than the matchbox cars you curiously own too." Cas seemed like he was going to contradict the statement but Charlie continued. "Well, gotta go, you can trust Krissy in the shop for only so long before she gets bored."

"Yes, yes. I will tell Dean you said goodbye."

Charlie hugged Cas, waved at the others, and made a quick peace sign before going out the door.

Jess spoke first after that; "You guys seem to have picked up quite the routine but when you came to us you seemed in desperate help."

"Yes, I hoped, or still do, that Dean with at least subconsciously understand that this is Sam. You could imagine how many times he looks for his little brother only to never find him. And it was a great deal harder in the beginning. Dean needs to warm up to people, myself included. It was easier for Charlie to earn his trust. My theory is that her being a female helps because he is recovering from the situation of his mother's death and John's depression. A caring woman would be something Dean craves but a strange man is not helping."

"You said strange man. Wouldn't he know you subconsciously too? If you are who you claim to be, doesn't that mean he should know you."

"Sam, he never knew me as a four-year-old. He did, however, know you. I'm not lying about the situation. And the bond of siblings would assist your case. Please, stay. I need your help, for Dean."

Jess interrupted what Sam was going to say with a question. "Do you have a spare room for us? I don't think I could stay another night in those hotel beds, no matter how many stars it claims to have."

Castiel nods and gets up to direct them. The Winchesters are staying in the same house for the first time since Dean actually was four. After all, motel rooms are just not the same, and apparently, Dean likes houses better too. Houses with fences and flowered doors. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pov next! Happy New Year! And thanks to the co-writer, my cat who thinks it's okay to walk across the keyboard when I'm on a roll...


End file.
